The 'Real' First Kiss
by KayAKALilWrestleGrl
Summary: One Shot Fic: Was Stephanie and Chris's first kiss really at the King of the Ring? Surprise, no it wasn't.......


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: I'm not sure where all the one shots are coming from;-) This story takes place during the McMahon-Helmsley years which gave us tons of stuff to work from. I hope you all enjoy and if you would, please review;-)

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley walked backstage furious at Chris Jericho once again. As she stomped to her dress room, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering what it would be like to put her hands around his neck and choke the ever-living life right out of him. She was getting tired of his mouth and the filth that spewed from it.

She opened her dressing room door with authority and smirked when it landed against the wall with a loud thud. She walked into the locker room and quickly slammed the door with all the strength she had hoping that it would make her feel better. It didn't.

"The _only_ thing that would make me feel better is Chris Jericho's _head_ on a _platter_," she muttered to herself as she plopped down on the loveseat. "I can't _believe_ that I _let_ him get to me like that again." She laid her head back and closed her eyes hoping to forget tonight's festivities.

Chris Jericho strutted backstage with a huge grin on his face. He loved tearing Stephanie a new asshole and tonight, he had torn her a really big one. He couldn't help but notice her 'implants' when she came back to work and immediately went into the production truck to call in the favors that were owed to him. There, his master plan had been born and had worked like a charm. Having Stephanie's 'before and after' pictures proving that she had been surgically enhanced was his best scheme yet.

Suddenly he found himself in front of her dressing room for some odd reason. He shrugged his shoulders thinking that maybe it was his subconscious that led him there, maybe not. It didn't really matter. Either way, he wasn't done torturing her yet, not by a long shot.

He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms. He couldn't help but have a smirk on his face. He noticed that she was lying her head back on the loveseat like she wasn't feeling good. He would have bet money that _he_ was the reason for that and that made him feel damn good. "Feeling bad Princess?"

Stephanie cringed inside at the sound of his voice. Just when she thought the night couldn't get any worse, he showed up and proved her wrong. "Go away Jericho!" Stephanie said without opening her eyes.

"Nah, that would be too easy," Chris said walking into the dressing room and shutting the door. He made himself at home as he sat down in a chair across from her. "So tell me Princess, what's it like having a 'before' and 'after' picture of your breasts on the Titan-tron for the whole world to see?"

Stephanie tried to control her anger but she felt it coursing thru her veins like a drug overtaking her body. She quickly opened her eyes to see him sitting across from her with a smug smile on face. She desperately wanted to slap it off of him and decided that she would do just that. She jumped up out of the loveseat and got right in his face gritting her teeth while she spoke. "You should remember just exactly _who_ I am Jericho."

Chris stood up still smirking, noticing the look of anger on Stephanie's face and loving it. He just couldn't leave well enough alone. He knew the one thing that would set her off like an A-bomb. "Princess how could anybody forget that you are a filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding, trash bag ho?"

Stephanie's eyes flashed red and that's was all she remembered other than the anger breaking free inside her body like an ocean with a typhoon spouting out taking over the earth and destroying everything in its path. The next thing she knew she had slapped Chris across the face as hard as she could. She took joy in the fact that she caught him by surprise. She smirked at him wondering what he would do next since she now had the upper hand or rather her handprint on his face.

Chris never expected her to hit him. Sure, she had threatened do at least a thousand times a week but never before had she really _actually_ done it. If he weren't so pissed off at the moment, he probably would have been proud of her. He slowly turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes with his anger making his eyes a crystal clear blue.

Stephanie pushed her fear down as far as she could. Sure, she had made him angry before but not like this. _Never_ like this. She had never seen _that_ burning look in his eyes before and she would be lying is she said that it didn't frighten her. However, she would be damned before she let him see it.

"Did you enjoy that _Princess_?" Chris asked quietly with an evil smile on his face.

"_Immensely_," Stephanie said with a smirk. She noticed the red imprint of her hand on his face getting redder and smiled. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Oh really?" Chris asked with an amused look on his face. He walked towards her slowly taking pride in the fact that she was slowly but surely backing up away from him. He smiled when her back was against the wall literally. He put his hands on either side of her head bracing them on the wall effectively boxing her in. He leaned in close enough to feel her breath.

Stephanie was scared to death. She should have known better than to hit him in private without anybody around. She was currently cussing herself mentally over that mistake. She would have to be more careful next time. She became more frightened the closer he got to her face.

"You really should have enjoyed that Steph, the first one is a freebie," Chris said reaching out and playing with her hair. He wrapped her hair tightly around his finger and grinned at the strained look on her face. "Because if you _ever_ do that again, I _will_ hurt you. My mother taught me to _never _hit a woman but I'm sure that she wasn't talking about a _slut_ like you."

"I'm _not_ a slut," Stephanie said proud of herself for sounding so sure of herself. The fear was almost overwhelming her ability to talk. But instead of feeding on the fear, she chose to feed on the anger. It irritated her to no end that he knew just exactly which buttons to push. He needed to remember exactly whom it was that he was dealing with. She practically snarled at him speaking thru her teeth again, "I'm a _McMahon_ and it would do _you _good to remember that."

"McMahon, McShan, whatever," Chris said releasing her hair a little, twirling it a little gentler than the moment before. He smiled a boyish smile that was so innocent that Stephanie was immediately alarmed. "You used to be such a sweet girl and now look at you." He leaned back a bit and checked her out from head to toe. She was dressed in a black leather top, black mini-skirt, black fishnet hose, and those horrible high heel boots that he despised more than anything. "You look like you just came off the street corner at the 7/11. What's the matter? Business wasn't good tonight?"

The anger in Stephanie's eyes was all the warning that Chris received. She had reached up and attempted to slap him again only to grimace when she found her wrist in his hand. She reached up to slap him with the other hand thinking to catch him off guard but quickly found herself with both of her wrists in his hands braced up over her head against the wall.

Chris eyes held victory as he pushed closer to her face. "I guess you didn't hear me the first time. You will never _EVER_ hit me again Princess."

"Excuse me, did you say something? I could have sworn I just saw an asshole talking," Stephanie said with a smirk. "Oh, that would be _you_."

"You think you're _so_ funny don't you _Princess_?" Chris asked with an amused look on his face. "You know, I know of a way to make you shut the hell up."

"Oh really?" Stephanie said with her anger building back up again. "And just exactly how would that be?"

Chris smirked at her before getting right in her face. He saw the fear in her eyes and he liked it. Scratch that, he loved it. He knew the one thing that would royally piss her off more than anything he could do and as much as it made him sick to think about it, let alone do it, he had to force himself to do the one thing he didn't think he would ever do.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he smashed his lips against hers. She struggled violently trying desperately to free her hands but to no avail. He shoved his tongue in her mouth with force and then for some unknown reason, the struggling suddenly stopped.

Chris released her hands and wrapped his arms around her surprised to feel her arms go around him. Over and over, their tongues rubbed against each other like two wild animals in heat. He reached up and gripped her hair in his hands feeling cold chills go up and down his arm when she gave a soft moan against his mouth. He finally tore his lips away from hers and smiled a cold hard smile.

Stephanie looked at him with horror in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had actually kissed Chris Jericho and she liked it, she liked it _a lot_. Just the thought of it made her want to physically throw up. She quickly put her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could wanting to get him as far away from her as possible.

Chris smiled as she pushed him away. He saw the horror in her eyes over her lack of control and relished it. He looked at her smugly and said, "Well, well, well, I think you liked _that_ Princess. I think you liked that _a lot_."

"No, I didn't," Stephanie said shaking her head in denial. "If anybody enjoyed that pathetic display of animalism, it was _you_! Get out! Get out! Get out!" She screamed while stomping her foot as she pointed towards the door. The kiss had flushed her entire face and Chris was stunned for a second staring at her as if she was somebody that he had never seen before but was intrigued about on sight.

Chris smiled a small smile and headed towards the door. He had tortured her enough for one day and he felt pretty good about it. The nagging thoughts in his head about liking the kiss were pushed to the side. He wasn't going to think about how soft her lips were or how her moan affected him. He turned to look at her noticing that she was leaning against the wall breathing hard. He quietly opened the door and turned back to look at her.

"What was it like Princess?" Chris asked with a small smile.

"What was what like?" Stephanie had with a tired and confused look on her face. She didn't know what in the hell he was talking about but she knew she wouldn't like it.

Chris looked at her with triumph in his eyes. "Shutting the hell up!" He walked out the door shutting it behind him grinning when he heard something hitting the door. He now knew how to shut the Princess up and he would use that little tidbit of information at a later time. "You can bet your _ass_ that _I'll _be doing that again," he muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway whistling to himself.


End file.
